Arthur Dayne
Lord Arthur Dayne is the Lord of Starfall, the Sword of the Morning, Hand of the King, and head of House Dayne History Arthur Dayne was born in 337, the third son to Edric Dayne the Lord of Starfall. Raised to be a knight like his namesake, Arthur spent most of his youth learning to ride a horse, swing a sword, and take a hit. Squiring for his older brother, Arthur mastered the art of chivalry and combat. When he was 9, his eldest brother John was killed in a tournament accident. Arthur's second eldest brother Gerold succumbed to a sickness of the stomach less than a year later. At age 10, Arthur became the heir apparent of Starfall. His father was an old man by then, 70 years of age, and with Gerold's passing House Dayne was at its lowest numbers in centuries. Though advanced in age, Edric remained an active lord. In his youth, he took part in the War of Five Kings and the chaos that followed, including the invasion of Queen Daenerys. Seeing the horror of war for what it was, Edric retreated to his castle at Starfall where he remained isolated from then on. All this time, Arthur studied under his father the subtler aspects of rule. Starfall's maester was an older man as well who had served with Edric Dayne years before. Tales of resurrection, magic, and legendary battles were peppered into his normal lessons of math, reading, writing, and history. Arthur grew into a well-rounded lord, but a fire inside him began to burn brighter when he turned 17. Arthur had always expected to be gifted Dawn, the pale starstone greatsword of House Dayne. When he was a young boy, he would sit in front of it, mounted above the high seat of his father in the great hall, and imagine wielding it in battle. There had been no Sword of the Morning since Ser Arthur Dayne of the Kingsguard had fallen almost a century earlier. Edric had refused the title and distanced himself from any attempts to bestow it upon him. Arthur wanted nothing more. In 355 AC, on his 18th nameday, Arthur asked his father for the sword, not knowing it would be their last conversation. The request was denied and the two Daynes quarreled. The next morning, Edric Dayne was gone, as was Dawn. He was never seen again.Two weeks later, after waiting for word and hearing nothing, the members of House Dayne gathered and proclaimed Arthur the Lord of Starfall. He has ruled ever since. Now, a man of thirty, Arthur finds himself at a crossroad. The good queen is dead, and the realm gathers soon to discuss its collective future. In the past decade of rule, Arthur has expanded Starfall, erecting two new towers and a handful of lesser forts throughout his lands. Unwed, he has begun to look outside of Dorne for a suitable match, not only for himself, but for his brother and sister. House Dayne must survive. His two siblings are nearing adulthood, and his step-mother remains at Starfall, a perpetual foil to his plans. Upon the death of Queen Daenerys and the beginning of a new era of unrest, Dawn, the sword of House Dayne, was returned to Lord Arthur by an unknown man escorted by Cerenna Blackmont. The prodigal sword was then bestowed upon Arthur and the title of Sword of the Morning was active once more. Ser Arthur Dayne and two other King's Guard Knights were slain by Lord Eddard Stark and his bannermen. Lord Stark found his sister in the tower of Starfall. Lyanna Stark had been abducted by Rhaegar months before and he had only left her because the Mad King bid him return to lead the war. Lord Eddard found his sister in a "bed of blood." Lyanna also, made Ned swear a promise. No one knows the promise that was made. She died in childbirth. Character and Appearance Arthur stands just under six feet, tall and lanky, allowing him to be quick on his feet and with his sword. Along with his twin younger siblings, he was gifted with the silver-blonde hair and indigo eyes of his ancestors. Holdings ]] Starfall is the ancestral seat of House Dayne. It is located in the western Red Mountains on an island in the Torrentine where it pours into the Summer Sea. Starfall, which includes a tower called the Palestone Sword, guards the western arm of Dorne. Northeast of Starfall is High Hermitage. High Hermitage is the traditional seat of House Dayne of High Hermitage. It is located in the Red Mountains of Dorne, northeast of Starfall[ along the Torrentine. Traditionally given to a cadet branch, the castle reverted to the main branch upon the death of Allyria Dayne, Lord Edric's sister and Lord Arthur's aunt. Dawn is the ancestral greatsword of House Dayne, who bestow the title Sword of the Morning on the sword's bearer. It is said to be made from metal forged from the heart of a fallen star. Its blade is as pale as milkglass. The name of the Daynes' castle, Starfall, and their arms, featuring a white sword and falling star, both reference Dawn as do their house words, "Fallen and reforged." Family * Edric Dayne, his father, deceased * Cassella Dayne, his mother, deceased ** John Dayne, his eldest brother, deceased ** Gerold Dayne,his brother, deceased ** Arthur Dayne, 30, Lord of Starfall * Cassandra Hightower, 45, his step-mother/mother of the twins, alive ** Arya Dayne, 18, his sister, alive and unwed ** Beric Dayne, 18, his brother, alive and unwed Category:Dornish Category:Deceased Category:House Dayne